uraalishefandomcom-20200214-history
Uraalishe
Uraalishe ( uraališe ) is a constructed language based on the Uralic languages with simplified grammar and pronounciation. It was made by Valtteri lahti from finland. Most influence in uraalishe comes from Finnish ( dialects ), Karelian, Meänkieli, Kven, nenets and hungarian but it has smaller influences from komi, udmurt, estonian, mari, khanty, mansi and vepsian. Uraalishe is desinged to be as easy to learn as posible while still keeping the uralic elements. Uraalishe only has 9 noun cases and the plural ending is allways just k or ek in the end, Most uralic languages have much more cases and the plural ending is diffirend in all of them. Uraalishe is not mutualy integible with any uralic language but if a person knows finnish, nenets and hungarian he/she can understand most of it. The grammar is mostly finnic with the exeption of plurals, some verb endings and the accusative and the inessive case, But many of the most common words come from hungarian like a "the" ök "they" joovni "good" šia "hello, hallo". Uraalishe has a minimal amount of loanwords but it still has some loanwords from indo european languages like adjekteeve "adjective". (IMPORTANT đ is literaly /th/ many people think it is the sound ð but it is not. I got the idea from Kven, Kven has the letter đ and even tough the letter is /ð/ the sound /th/ is super common in kven, For example: "mithään". So i put these 2 elements together. ) see uraalishe stats for speakers Grammar in uraalishe all nouns end in E all verbs in A and all adjectives in NI adverbs usualy have "nan" ending but only in the adverbs that would have "ly" ending in englih like "fastly" is "mernan" ( normaly merni ). The plural is altmost allways K but with some case endings it can be EK for example in the accusative and genetive case the plural is allways ek. Infinitives work the same way as cases but in verbs, they have the same endings. šoome = finland Uraalishe also has prefixes ( sööja = to eat ) and by combining prefixes you can get even more words. if there are multiple prefixed vas comes first then vär then nel Example: # sööja = to eat # sööje = food # sööjni = eater # vassööja = to vomit # vassööje = vomit # vassööjni = vomiter # värssöja = to choke # värsööje = the object you are choking on # värsööjni = choker # vasvärsööja = to choke on vomit # vasvärsööje = the vomit you are choking on # vasvärsööjni = person who is choking on vomit # nelsööja = to starve # nelsööjni = starving person # nelsööje = starvation # vasnelsööja = to not starve # vasnelsööjni = person who is not starwing # vasnelsööje = no starvation verbs Perfects are made by putting the word šola before the verb that has a past ending and putting ti ending or tik in pluralPast perfect is formed by making the to be verb past tense too ök šolavata sööjatik ( perfect ) ök šolativata sööjatik ( past perfect ) mie šolan sööjati ( perfect ) mie šolatin sööjati ( past perfect ) Passives all end in H if there are 2 verbs the last one is not changed a verb that is the object of another verb is not inflected Mie sööjan Ending n šie sööjad Ending D pute sööjapi Ending PI me sööjama Ending MA te sööjatoka Ending TOKA ök sööjavata Ending VATA Questions if you only have 1 word question like bucket? you put ko to the end šieko? ( you? ) if you have a whole sentence the way to make a question is to add ko to the verb wich is the most important verb in the sentence Past if past is used on a non verb just add before the verb ending Mie sööjatin šie sööjatid puta sööjatipi me sööjatima te sööjatitoka ök sööjativata Potential add jie before a verb ending sööjajien = i might eat conditional put jisi before verb ending sööjajisin = if i could/would eat sööjajisid = if you could /would eat Imperative to make the imperative you add s after the word class vowel sööjas! = eat! Passive imperatives add koon to the end of a words sööjakoon = let eat Future you cant form future in uraliishe but words like huomen ( tomorrow ) helps you make them context usualy is enough Comperatives er = mpi ( vowel ending ) est = hain ( vowel ending ) joovempi = better joovahain = best Endings in wich order to put endings together 1 word class ending 2 potential ending 4 comperatives 5 conditional 6 past tense 7 verb conjucations 8 infinitives 9 questions 10 case endings 11 imperatives 12 adverbs When uniting words adjective comes first then comes the verb and lastly the noun if there is 2 of each class then the one whose first letters are alphabeticaly first come first If the word will break these rules There can not be 3 vowels or consonants next to each other and there cant be 2 vowels or consonants in the start of a word put j in the middle of it days of the week and months just add a number and the word for day or month eksipävane = monday Alphabet A = /ɑ/ b = /b/ C = /ts/ D = /d/ đ = t and h together /th/ ( not ð ) E = /e/ H = /h/ I = /i/ J = /j/ K = /k/ L = /l/ M = /m/ N = /n/ O = /o/ P = /p/ R = /r/ S = /s/ T = /t/ U = /u/ V = /ʋ/ Y = /y/ Ä = /æ/ Ö = /ø/ š = /ʃ/ (w) = ʋ/ Wiki in uraalishe Official uraalishe site Discord